How Can You Measure, Measure A Year?
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: A drabble a day keeps the Death Eaters at bay! Written for the '365 Days of Drabble Challenge - A collection of unrelated glances into the Harry Potter world; various characters, themes and pairings.
1. New

Written for the '365 Days of Drabble (Day 1: New)

Dobby couldn't begin to express his joy. The other elves didn't understand. They sneered at him, and taunted him. Called him all sorts of ill names. The man behind the counter had sneered at him at well. Told him there was no place for him in the store.

But Dobby didn't let that stop him. Dobby was grateful to the mean man's nice wife for letting him purchase his items.

So now Dobby stood, looking at himself in the large mirror. He readjusted his tea cozy over his head, and straightened his socks. Pulled up his shorts and righted his tie. And with careful hands, he latched the new button into place. It caused the tea cozy to sag but he didn't mind. Smiling at his reflection, Dobby couldn't help but to be giddy.

With the placement of his new button, Dobby was reminded that he was a free elf.


	2. Glory

Day 2: Glory

Eternal glory sounded pretty nice. His name forever remembered among the list. A winner. A victor. A champion. It seemed like a pretty good deal.

There were the challenges to think about though. Was he really ready to face this sort of thing? He could be injured. He could die. They said someone died once. Or twice. He didn't know, the numbers changed often. But they wouldn't let a kid die. Would they?

No. They wouldn't allow a student to die. It was just some silly rumors. He would be fine.

So it was decided.

Folding the piece of paper tight, he crossed the age line and dropped it into the goblet. As it sparked, a flame shooting up in acceptance, Cedric couldn't keep down the grin. A Hufflepuff for Champion sounded pretty nice.


	3. Snow

Day 3: Snow

She had once loved the snow. It was so fresh and new. So crisp and bright. No matter how old she got, Hermione found great pleasure in the hoteness that came with winter.

Except for right now. At this moment, the snow was unwelcomed.

She was already cold and hungry and moody, and the falling show did not help her. No matter how many warming charms she placed on the tent, they just couldn't combat the cold from the snow. Ron and Harry continued to explain about the weather, and she too added her anger. After all, they were already on the run for their lives, fighting off a reingimg ecil , she did not need to add frostbit to her list of problems.

Still, as Hermione sat gaurd, she couldn't help but rum her fingers through the amassing snowflakes. Hopefully once this was all over, she could fins it inside herself to love the snow once more.


	4. Heart

Day 4: Heart

He had never taken much to the idea of a fluttering heart. It sounded childish. Like a fairy tail. But when it came down to it, that was what Harry's heart did constantly. It beat to the rhythm of her breathes. Fluttered with every one of her smiles. It skipped to the sound of her giggles.

She was his pride and joy. His precious. His perfect little girl. Holding the baby close to his chest, he smiled down at the pair of blue eyes. His daughter.

His perfect little Lily Luna Potter.


	5. Starlight

Day 5: Starlight

She lay out on the grass, holding her three year old son close. Her husband didn't approve of this activity. Said it was unbefitting a woman of her status to lay among the grass and dirt. But she didn't allow him to dictate her life. If she wanted to lay under the stars, she would do so.

"Mummy?" The child's voice reminded her of why she was out here in the first place. Looking over at the pale blonde hair, she smiled.

"Yes my Dragon."

"Wheres my star?" The child pointed into the sky.

"Ah." Narcissa smiled as she took the boys hand and guided him until he was pointing towards a bright set of stars. "Right there. That's your constellation."

"Tell me the story." Draco cuddled against his mothers side.

Narcissa drew her son close and smiled brighter. "Alright. There was once a Dragon who gaurded the gardens of the Hesperides. And in this garden where magical gold apples..."


	6. Uncertainty

Uncertainty

Narcissa had always prided herself in knowing what to do. What to believe. She had followed the teachings of her youth to a T, but now she wasn't so sure.

She had never liked Lucius's involvement with the Death Eaters. She didn't like what they made him do. What they made him become. She didn't like their actions and their measures. She didn't like them at all. And now that they wanted her son as well, Narcissa just wasn't certain anymore that this was the best way to protect her family.


	7. Breakfast

Breakfast

It wasn't a big gesture or anything like that. In fact, it was kinda cliquish when he thought about it. Breakfast in bed on Mothers day. What a dork.

"The juice goes here!" His five year old son grumbled as he positioned the food the way he wanted it on the tray.

"Naha!" The second voice belonged to a two year old this time. "Juice go on reft!"

Draco chuckled at his daughter's speech. He looked at the two and smiled at them. Scorpius set the bowl of cereal in the center, while little Clary pushed the drink into place. His two children smiled up at him.

"Alright." Draco ruffled their hair before grabbing the tray. "Lead me to your mother."


	8. Achievement

Achievement

He had spent so many years trying for this moment. To have finally beaten Potter at this game. It had been something he'd dreamed of so often. It was something that his father had pushed onto him far too hard.

But as he sat on his broom, ignoring the cheers and boos from his victory, he didn't feel any different. He didn't feel like a winner. Didn't feel like this was the achievement he had always seen it as. He did feel any better.

The Snitch in his hand was just that, a snitch. A little metal ball that didn't really mean much to the fifteen year old.


	9. Obsession

Obsession

At first their planning seemed minor and not far from innocent. They were just researching and debating, but as time went on and he watched his brother become more deeply invested into their plans, Aberforth was positive that Albus was slipping away from them. He spent all his time with that friend of his. All he ever talked about was the Greater Good. He rarely came down for dinner, and when he did, he didn't often engage in real conversation with them.

Albus was become obsessed with whatever he was planning, and while Aberforth didn't know what it was all about, he knew it couldn't be good.


	10. Flutter

Flutter

They say that when you hold your newborn child, that - well Scorpius didn't really know how to finish that sentence.

His father had told him that whenever he'd been born, that, for him, it has been like a sunrise. Something new and perfect and innocent.

His father in law had told him that when he'd first held Rose and later Hugo, it had been like the sweetest of treats in the tiniest of bundles.

He'd even asked Mr. Potter, hoping that the father of his best friend could help. The man had answered with one word for all of his children; purpose.

They'd all given such amazing counts of the birth of their children, but as Scorpius held his son, he couldn't remember anything they had said.

He just watched as the babies eyelids began to flutter open. They were a deep gray, with a kind of blue tint around the edges. They fluttered open after several attempts, and as the newborn looked up at him, a smile of his pudgy face, and little finger reaching towards the man, Scorpius could only think of one word to describe this moment; life.


	11. Breeze

Breeze

She was very rarely out into this world now a days. The single window of her room was growing smaller and smaller as the time past. She could see it all out there, the swaying trees and happy faces. No one ever noticed young Ariana Dumbledor sitting up in her room, fingers slowly undoing to lock.

She could feel the spark of inner magic as the metal latch slipped from its home. The sound was musical to her ears, and the squeal of rusty hinges was a symphony.

Ariana could feel it. The life and freedom in the breeze. It danced through the small opening and ruffled her loose hair. How she desired it so much.

Reaching through the hole, she could feel the wind brushing against her. She tried to go out further, desiring to touch the world.

A rough force pulled her back inside. Ariana could see her mother yelling at her as the woman slammed the window closed, but she couldn't make out the worlds. There was a pounding behind her ears that refused to quiet.

Ariana screamed back, not really hearing her voice. The pounding grew louder. Harder. Harsher. She couldn't hear anything but it

And then it happened. The explosion was just an inch away from her. But it felt as if it ripped from her body. It through her to the side, slamming against the wall.

The dust cleared, and Ariana saw her mother lay on her side. She crawled to her, fingers running through her mothers hair and begging for her to wake. The sound of Aberforth entering the room was unheard as she sat back at stared at the ruffling against her back.

In the blast of her magic, the window had been shoved open. A soft breeze ran through, but Ariana didn't move towards it this time.


	12. Unpopular

Unpopular

_"She's such a freak."_

This year would be different. She wouldn't be the odd one out any longer. No, this year Hermione Granger wasn't going to settle for being the weirdo.

_"No wonder she has no friends."_

She wasn't looking to be miss popular, but it wouldn't hurt to find people who liked her.

_"Who'd want to be friends with that?"_

That was that. This year, Hermione would change things. She would find her place at Hogwarts.

_"What a loser."_

She just had to.


	13. Ruin

Ruined

The house was demolished. But maybe that was over exaggerated a bit. The house still stood as it always had, it was just the upper level that was left in ruin. If he looked close enough, Remus was sure he could make out the faded blue that was Harry's room.

Or what had been the child's room. He wanted to move closer, but knew that he couldn't. The house wasn't stable. The yard was impassable through the over grown weeds. His best friends had been murdered in there and Remus didn't want to see where it had happened.

As he looked at the house, at the ruined state its upper level was in, Remus let the tears fall from his eyes.


	14. Heaven

Heaven

Little Harry had never known his parents. Uncle Vernon said that they had died a long time ago. A car accident. He'd been in the car and lived, but his parents hadn't been so lucky. Harry believed him.

The five year old didn't have a reason to not believe him.

But still, sometimes Harry liked to think that his parents were still alive. That they were coming for him.

But he knew better. They were in Heaven and weren't coming for him.


	15. Competition

Competition

For so many years they had been pitted against one another. Without knowing it, the two had made it their lives mission to outdo the other. He was better a school, while the other held the advantage to Quidditch. He had more friends, but the other had truer ones. It was competition after competition. That was all there was between them. Competition, animosity and bitterness.

"Let's have a good game."

He held his hand out, shaking a little as if expecting it to be slapped away.

The older boy watched him for a moment, looking for any signs of an assault. Upon seeing now, he took the boys hand. "And may the best man win."

As the boys dropped hands and made their way towards their separate locker rooms, Harry couldn't help but feel that maybe this year they could put this hatred behind them. Maybe this make up year could turn their competition a little more friendly


	16. Song

Song

He sat by her grave, fingers trailing over the carved text. She'd been far too young to die. Or maybe she hadn't been, but Draco wanted to believe she was. He wasn't ready to lose her just yet. His father sat in Azkaban, wanting nothing to do with the son he deemed a traitor. And now here was his mother, buried deep in the ground in a sleek black coffin. He wasn't ready to let go, but he knew he must.

He felt the tear travel down his cheek, and was reminded of the song she had so often sang to him when he cried as a child. It had been years since he heard the tune, but he still knew it well.

"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising." He sang low as he rose to his feet. Touching his mother's grave still. "I heard a young maid sing, in the valley below."


	17. Thief

Thief

He took it. Right from under his nose. The thief in the night. The man out the window. The one who stole from him the Elder Wand.

It seemed so anticlimactic. All that work to gain possession of the wand, and it was taken away from him quicker than he had gotten it.


	18. Home

Home

It was depressing really. The long hallways. Empty rooms. The bleak black wallpaper that seemed to stretch on forever.

He had once found this his home. His place of safety.

But that was years ago.

Now whenever Draco looked into a room he saw a curse that has been used on him or another. Each wooden floorboard he walked across seemed to still have the droplets of spilled blood on them.

His place of home was now a horror house. And he couldn't leave fast enough.


	19. Victory

Victory

They had never met prior to today. Her friends had spoken of the tall, muscular man often, and her mother said that they would make such an adorable couple, but Petunia wasn't so sure what to make of this Vernon. They were stuck together while their fathers discussed business, and Petunia had barely spoken twelve words to him. Instead, they had spend the last half an hour sitting across from one another with a chess board between them.

She would look at him every once in awhile, and every time she did, she found him watching her in what appeared to be curiosity. But neither of them really spoke, just moved the chess pieces in a friendly competition.

"So." Vernon spoke after taking her bishop. "There is a carnival this weekend. I would love to take you."

The eighteen year old Petunia watched him under heavy eyelashes. He seemed true in his desire to spend time with her. Which was a new thing to 'Bird Neck' Petunia. Putting his king in check, she smiled at him. "Alright."

"Vernon." His fathers voice was in the doorway. "It is time to go."

Vernon nodded to his father before rising. "It was lovely to meet you Miss Petunia. I will see you this weekend. Watch for my letter."

Petunia was shocked when he took her hand and kissed it. Before he left, he toppled over his king. The sound of two victories hung in the air as Vernon left.


	20. Library

Library

It was her place of sanctuary. No one bothered her there. Except this boy. For some reason Draco felt that he had to sit at her table. Of course, it was the only open spot, and as the brightest academics in their year, it made sense to compare notes. But no one ever sat with her in the library. It was unnatural. And distracting.

"Page 456."

She looked up at his voice.

"The answer to number six." Draco pointed to the question she'd spent the last ten minutes figuring out. "It's on 456."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before smiling just a tad. "Thanks."


	21. Tower

Tower

It stayed in his nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see it all over again. The flash of green light, the dulling of blue eyes, the blackness of the night.

He kept seeing it.

Kept seeing Dumbledore falling, dead, from that tower. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image from his mind. It was a sight that would haunt him, as it should.

The death of the man who'd taken him in. The man who had become like a father to him over the years, not that he would ever admit that to the man or anyone else for that matter.

As Snape stood in the courtyard, eyes trained up on the errie looking astronomy tower, he wished beyond all measures that he had gone against the headmasters order. Maybe then he'd be alive. Maybe then Severus wouldn't feel like such filth.

But as the bustle of students entering the castle filled his ears, Snape turned his focus onwards. He had left Dumbledore with a promise to protect these students as he always had. And that promise hadn't ended in that tower.


	22. Pain

22

Pain

They said that the Crucio was the most painful sort of torture. But Narcissa had to disagree. The pain from that curse was nothing compared to that of a worrying mother.

She was made to stay on the side lines of the battle. To not interfere. But her son was in there.

Somewhere in that burning castle was her son, who he was fighting for unclear, but he was still in there. Along the flames, the curses, the giants, and the death.

And the pain of not knowing rather or not that son was safe and alive was killing her.


	23. Content

23

Content

It had only been a handful of hours since the Battle of Hogwarts as they were calling it had ended. The losses had been heavy on both sides. But they had won. They had managed to break through the Death Eaters control and taken the world back. They were free.

And with those first few hours of freedom Hermione had taken a shower. She'd forgotten how nice warm running water could be. Once finished she dressed quickly in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt she'd stolen from Lavender and made her way back into the Gryffindor commons. The chatter of people was loud. Many of the dorms had been demolished in the fighting, in the case of Hufflepuff a giant had fallen through their ceiling. So remaining students had scattered were they could for the night, most clambering into Gryffindor.

Hermione joined in the laughter, not knowing the joke but glad to laugh. Wedging herself between Ron and Harry, she snatched up one of the blankets and settled down, content to just relax.


	24. Picturesque

24

Picturesque

The first time she saw the castle, Hermione didn't have words for it. Everything was so vivid and alive. The trees swayed to a rhythm that she didn't know, and the moon seemed far to close for comfort. Far ahead the castle stretched towards the sky. It was so inviting. So perfect.

The boats they rode on where too slow for comfort. She wanted to get to the school, and she'd swim if it meant getting their quicker.


	25. Train

25

Train

Of all the magic Harry enjoyed in this world, it was the Hogwarts Express which he held most dear. Every school year started and ended with that train ride, and this year was no different.

With the war behind them, and their make up year completed, Harry could relax and enjoy the ride. He breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the occupants in their compartment.

As usual, he was accompanied by Hermione and Ron, Ginny Neville and Luna. To make this ride home different, they were sharing their space with Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy as well. And it was peaceful. Enjoyable. Everyone was laughing like the past had never been there.

It amazed Harry how much had changed over the last year, but it seemed that without the war to separate them, the group had much more in common then they thought.

And that was what made this final train ride all the more rememberable.

*And I should be up to date now


	26. Curse

Curse

"So she's in like this eternal sleep?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded at him.

"And how do they save her again?"

"True loves kiss." Hermione pinched the bride of her nose, trying not to snap.

"Well that's stupid." Draco narrowed his eyes at the movie. "What kind of a curse is that? It's not a very effective one if you ask me."

It had been her idea to share this part of her life with him, but they hadn't even finished the movie without him making her regret it.

"Muggle stories are so weird." Draco pouted.


	27. Wilderness

Wilderness

It was peaceful. Being out here in the quiet and open woods. Without the people trying to kill them, or the screams of terror, it was kind of relaxing.

She knew that they couldn't hide out forever. There was a war going on and the three of them were the only ones with the knowledge to end it.

But Hermione kind of wished that they could just stay out here for a bit longer.


	28. Dagger

Dagger

It was embedded into his chest. He could feel the blood dripping from his body, but Dobby didn't have the strength to pull it free. His over sized hands gripped the daggers handle. And he swayed. He swayed like a leaf out on that beach. A bloody, half conscious, pretty sure he was going to die leaf.

His owlish eyes leveled onto his friends. They knelt there, bloody, crying and shaking. They clung to one another, too afraid to let go.

"Harry…" Dobby chocked on rising blood. It was okay though. If he was going to go, at least it was with friends. "Harry… Potter…"


	29. Perfume

Perfume

Christmas had always been a solemn time for the Snape family. There was never enough money to really enjoy it. And this year was no different. He'd returned for the holiday from his sixth year at school, and already his father was more often drunk then not.

This Christmas morning was no different. Eight o'clock in the morning, and the man was already slumped over. Alcohol was strong on his breathe.

"Morning son." His mother kissed his forehead.

"Morning." He replied, eying his father from the corner of his eye in sight of the man awakening. He didn't stir. "Merry Christmas."

"To you as well." She moved to the small tree. There were only a handful of presents there, maybe four. Grabbing two of them, she handed them to her son. "From me and your father."

Severus knew better than that. His father never had anything good for him. He didn't speak his thoughts, but opened the packages. The first was an old, slightly torn addition of a potions book. It was one he didn't have yet. The second was a copy of The Odessey, as his last copy had been tossed into the Great Lake by Potter.

"Thank you." Severus hugged his mother, before grabbing one of the gifts and handing it to her. "For you."

"You didn't have to." She opened the package, and looked at the bottle of perfume. It wasn't anything special. It was cheap, small, and in a plastic bottle. But it brought a smile to his mothers lips. "Thank you Severus."


	30. Knockturn Alley

30

Knockturn Alley

The first time Draco had visited Knockturn Alley he'd been forced to follow his father there. The man had needed to make the run and decided to drag his young son with him. Draco, only being four, and rather short just couldn't seem to keep up with his fathers long and powerful stride. Not to mention the rather large box he carried under his arm weighed him down. Lucius never minded his son's pleas to slow.

So it was no surprise whenever the little blonde found himself alone and scared on a broken cobblestone road. He called out for the man to find him, but his voice seemed to attract other unwanted attention. People swarmed towards him, dirty and hagered looking people who clawed at his black cloak and wispy hair.

He ran, terrified of some of the things he heard those people say. Finding himself in an empty alley way was less frightening. Oh how he wished it would stay that way. The shadow that set over him was tall, and broad, and the child though it was his father come to save him. Turning towards it, and finding himself pinned to the wall, Draco realized it wasn't his father come to rescue him.

"Lost little boy." The man chuckled through yellowed teeth. "Well, that's too bad."

Draco struggled against the man, and managed to free himself after sinking his teeth into the man's cracked flesh. Once free he ran. Ran as far and fast as his little legs could take him until he spotted the dull blonde of his fathers hair.

"Father!" He yelled, crashing into the man's legs and sobbing.

"What has gotten into you?" Lucius demanded, his voice harsher than Draco wanted to hear. "I told you not to wander off. Where is that package I gave you?"

Draco stepped back, whipping away his tears. With a start he realized he'd dropped it. Upon telling his father this, the man frowned.

"I'll have to get another. I don't have time to redo runs. Do not leave my side again Draco."

"Yes sir." Draco nodded, sprinting to keep up with his father as they moved. No matter how hard his legs burned, the boy didn't slow.


	31. Catch

31

Catch

"Alright Potter." Ginny flew circles around him, her long red hair whipping about as she turned. "You got me up here, now what's up?"

Harry kicked his feet about, bouncing the broom he sat up. "Have you heard from Hermione?"

"Ya." Ginny answered. "Her and Malfoy are still enjoying their honeymoon. Apparently France is nice. You know you could have just asked me this back at the house."

"I know." Harry grinned. "There's an actual reason for getting you up here. How good is your catching skill?"

She leaned toward, smirking at him. "You are looking at the Harpies top chaser."

"Go long." Harry spoke softly. Ginny didn't question as she turned her broom as flew away. After a few moments she turned, eyeing the small object Harry held in his hand. "Catch!"

He tossed it to her, causing the girl to nose dive in an attempt to retrieve it. Catching it, she made her way towards the male.

"What is his Potter?" She asked, toying it in her hands.

"Open it."

She did so, and froze at the sight of the ring inside. Looking up at the man across from her, Ginny smiled. "So, I can take it you won't be getting down on your knee up here."

Harry flew until he was next to her. "Will you just say yes."

Leaning toward, she planted a swift kiss on his lips. "The answers yes."


	32. Ice

32

Ice

"Are you sure this is safe?" James glared down at the ice under his feet. Letting go of the wall for just a moment, he wobbled. He grabbed back ahold of that wall as if it were the only thing keeping him from death. He was sure it was the only thing keeping him alive. He was about to express those opinions whenever his girlfriend skated up to him.

"Completely safe." Lily held out her hand. "Now come on. You have to leave the wall eventually."

James took one glance at the ice rink and shock his head. "I'm fine right where I am. This is a good spot. A safe spot."

Lily only smiled. "Really? Don't tell me that the great James Potter is being defeated by a slab of ice."

"Not defeated." James pouted in a fashion the Lily found quite adorable. "Just too young to die."

"You won't die. Even kids can do this." She motioned towards the group of young children in the corner of the rink.

"Show offs." He muttered. Reaching out he allowed Lily to pull him away from the wall. He wobbled, but she held onto him, keeping them up right.

"See." She smiled as they moved slowly over the ice. "Its not so hard."

"You are right." James grinned widely. "This isn't so bad. I think I got it now."

Of course, he didn't have it. And once he fell face first onto the cold ice, he knew he'd never have it. But hearing Lily's sweet laughter made up for the pain in his back, and his ego.


	33. Space

33

Space

"They think I'm a waste of space, actually, but I'm used to-"

"I don't think you're a waste of space."

Dudley hadn't meant to talk. He didn't want to speak at all. But hearing the younger boy saying those words, words that he knew they'd used all too often for him to hear, well he couldn't just stay quiet. They had never really been close, but they were still family. And with the little bit of time they had left together, Dudley prayed he could prove that point. He just hoped Harry would give him that chance.

"Well… er…" Harry seemed just as lost for words as Dudley was. But he smiled a bit anyway. "Thanks."

Dudley smiled in return.


	34. Nonsense

34

Nonsense

It was her nonsense that Draco loved the most. He'd been raised in a straightforward home, never really allowed to enjoy his imagination. But that's all she did. She lived in her imagination and made it reality.

"What do you think?" Luna glanced above them, a smile on her lips.

Draco followed her gaze. Mistletoe. "I think its lovely."

"Those nargles are really going for it this year."

"I don't know about nargles" Draco smiled as he leaned towards her, "but I know about mistletoe."


	35. Wings

35

Wings

It was boredom that lead Crabbe to this point. None of his friends had been able to visit, and the ten year old was on the cups of insanity. And it seemed that his current hobby wasn't keeping his attention.

Glancing at the butterfly he had pinned to the patio, he frowned as it stopped fighting so hard against him. The insect flapped its blue wings once more before going still.

Shifting his foot slightly, he heard the crushing of its frail bones. The butterfly stopped moving entirely, its shimmering blue wings falling still.


	36. Moon

36

Moon

The first cycle of the moon was more painful than Remus ever imagined it to be. They told him what to expect, but the nine year old didn't remember them describing this much pain.

The moon wasn't even fully to the sky yet and he already was sore. His arms hurt, his head throbbed, and the room he lay in was cold. He knew it was for his own safety, but it still sucked.

He looked over at the only other man in the room. He was a werewolf too. He was there to help him through his first transformation. To reassure him that he was safe.

He didn't feel safe.

The child curled tighter up on his bed, eyes trained on the night sky just beyond his window. In a few hours the cycle would start, and where a young boy now lay, there would be a newly turned werewolf pup.


	37. Always

Always

They lay on the hill, fingers lost in the grass. Lily turned to the boy beside her. "Hey Sev?"

"Ya." He looked at her, a sad smile on his lips.

"Are you ready?" She asked. "For Hogwarts."

"Definitely." His s!ile shimmed brighter. "You?"

"Yes." She sounded a little downcast.

Severus sat up, giving her a strange look. 'What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

She sat up. "You'll still be my friend right? Ever of we're in different houses."

Severus looked at her a moment before breaking out in laughter. "Oh course. You're my best friend Lily."

"If we're in different houses we won't see each other as often. I don't want to lose you Sev. You're my best friend."

"And you won't."

"Swear on it."

"Alright." He chuckled. "I Severus Snape promise to always be your friend. No matter what."

"Always?"

"Always."


	38. Galleons

38

Galleons

Severus grew up in poverty. They'd just had enough money to put food on the table and clothes on their back. His mother worked three jobs, and his father drank away any extra money they had, whenever he was around at least. That was the life he knew growing up.

He'd gotten a summer job once he turned sixteen. He used to deliver papers as a kid, but it didn't pay enough to be considered a job. No, his first real job was sweeping floors for the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. He'd gone in to get ingredients for his mother's pain potion. He didn't have enough to pay, so he stole. He didn't like doing it, but she needed the potion.

He'd been caught. The owner of the store threatened to turn him in. Severus pleaded for him not to. He was all his mother really had. She needed him.

In the end they come to a deal. He would sweep the floor, stock the shelves for a month, and no one would have to know any better. Severus took the opportunity, thanking the man for his generously.

He'd been surprised at the end of the week then the man handed him a small sack of galleons for his work. He said he couldn't except it. He was paying a dept.

The man would have none of it. He placed the payment in his hands and told him he'd see him again on Monday.

When Severus returned home with his payment, his mother had cried a tear. For mixed inside the jingling galleons, was a small vile of the potion she needed.


	39. Portkey

39

Portkey

He didn't think twice when Harry told him to grab the cup with him. Considering what lay behind them, Cedric wasn't going to argue with him. When they exited the garden and went back to the stadium, he'd make it clear that Harry earned the win. That it was the younger Gryffindor who deserved the title as Champion.

They never made it back to Hogwarts though. The Cup, now clearly a portkey, dropped them off in what appeared as a dingy graveyard. Cedric looked around, wondering if it were just another part of the challenge. Judging from look on Harry's face, and the chill running down his spine, that portkey hadn't supposed to drop them off… wherever they were.


	40. Insomnia

40

Insomnia

Draco couldn't sleep. Try as he may, the four year old just couldn't stay asleep that night. Not over the screaming from downstairs.

He'd heard the noise before, and knew better than to venture towards it. He'd made that mistake once and had come faced to face with his father and his Death Eater friends. None of which had been too happy for him to disturb them.

So Draco pulled the blanket tighter over his head, praying that the noises would stop and that he could sleep.


	41. Herbology

41

Herbology

There had only ever been one place where Nevile felt that he truly belonged. Sadly, it wasn't with his house maters and it wasn't with his family. No, the one place Neville Longbottom truly felt at peace, was in that herbology class room. And it was all his now.

He'd been assisting under professor Sprout for the last few years, learning everything he needed to know. And now all that knowledge was being put to use. Professor Sprout had retired over the summer, recommending her old student for the position. And it had been given to him.

Now twenty four year old Neville looked at his first class, a collection of Slytherin first years. They talked excitedly amongst themselves, still in awe at the wonders of the castle.

Clearing his throat, Neville gained their attention. There was something about a dozen or so eyes watching him that both thrilled and frightened him.

"Alright class," he clapped his hands together, stepping towards the long table, "welcome to herbology."


	42. Stay

42

Stay

The first time Draco spent the night at his godfather's, Severus was taught a valuable lesson in nightmare control. The five year old woke often and didn't fall back asleep easily. He had this fear of the dark, to be more specific it was a fear of some monster that the Goyle boy said would eat him whenever the lights went out.

Minerva had told him it was a common childhood fear, these monsters. He'd asked his own mother, and she'd told him that he'd had a similar nightmare growing up. Narcissa said to check all closest and leave a light on in the hall. Lucius, well Severus hadn't asked the boy's father.

But this was what lead him to where he now was, uncomfortably positioned on the edge of the bed, and petting the child's wispy blonde hair while he fell back asleep. Once he was positive that Draco was once again sound asleep, and after checking the closet of the guest room and creating a night light, he tried to rise from the bed.

This proved difficult as Draco balled his fists into Severus shirt.

"No." Draco pleaded in his sleep. "Stay. Please."

Severus looked down at the boy, debated about breaking free and returning to his own bed, before signing and giving in. Shifting so that he was completely on the bed, Draco curled up next to him, the child's head on his chest, Severus tried to get comfortable as it seemed he would be staying there for the night.


	43. Bathroom

43

Bathroom

After so many years, crying in a bathroom seemed like a normal thing for Hermione. She was always sent scrambling into a stale, hiding her face and crying her eyes out. Whatever the reason, she ran like a coward to the place of solitary.

Oh, how sad she was. This year was meant to be different. She was meant to be different. But as always, she was locked in a bathroom stale and crying.

But no, it would not be the same. She would not hide again.

Whipping her tears, and leaving the stale, Hermione resigned herself to being stronger. Being braver.

But at the sight of the two over sized feet in front of her, and the disgusting creature attached to them, Hermione didn't feel so brave.


	44. Birth

44

Birth

Of all the things Dudley regretted in his life, this was not on the list. In fact, this was one of the things he was most proud of.

The infant was so small, so squishy. Her eyes were that of her mothers, but the nose belonged to him. She had her mothers black hair, but his hint of curls. There was a chubbiness to her cheeks that might have just been natural for a newborn, but it reminded him of his younger years. Her ears and shape of her mouth were small, like her mother.

She was beautiful. She was his little angel.

"Have you thought of a name?" The nurse asked.

Glancing at his wife, asleep in the bed, and exhausted from giving birth, he smiled. "Anya. Anya Dursley."

"Its a beautiful name." The nurse smiled before leaving.

Setting on his wife's bed, he leaned so the baby could see her mother.

"Look Cho." Dudley whispered to his sleeping wife. "She's gorgeous."


	45. Chaos

45

Chaos

It was the chaos of the Burrow that Draco loved the most. Not that he'd ever tell them that. But growing up, it was so much silence and rigidness, and 'don't speak unless spoken to' and Draco really was glad to be rid of that stuffiness. He couldn't take all of that prestige upbringing from his mind, but it was nice to get down and dirty and loud every once in a while.

But again, he'd never tell them that. He'd keep up the lie that he only came with Hermione, and only because she asked and he'd have to sleep on the couch if he said no. In truth, he loved it here.

He loved all the noise and roughhousing. He loved the chaos that always seemed to be right at home within these walls.


	46. Contrast

46

Contrast

There had been so much blood, so many explosions, so much loss that Neville couldn't understand why it was like this now. They had all piled into Gryffindor tower - or what remained of the tower - and were now laughing. It seemed as if the previous war had never happened for them. Yet it had. Neville could still make out the spot of blood behind Seamus's ear, the healing gash along Dean's hairline. Padma and Parvati were leaning on one another, a flash of pain crossing the Ravenclaw sisters face as she rubbed her knee. Hermione had just come from the shower, and still she hasn't managed to get all the dirt and blood from her.

Despite this, they were all laughing like it had been just another Friday night. It seemed in great contrast to the war torn world they had accepted as their own. But Neville wasn't going to complain. As the tower door opened, more people coming into the common room, he welcomed the change.


	47. No

47

"No"

If there was one word little Ron had fallen for, it was "yes". He said it to everything, even if it wasn't the proper answer. The twins took advantage of their youngest brothers new word.

"Are you stupid?" Fred grinned at Ron.

"Yes."

"Are you weird?" George joined.

"Yes." Ron was bouncing now, happy to be talking.

"Are you ugly?"

"Yes."

Fred reached for the wooden block in Ron's hand. "Can I have your-?"

"No!" Ron drew back, protecting his toys. "No. No. No. No!"

The twins looked at one another as their mothers voice filled the room. "Stop bothering your brother."


	48. The Sorting Hat

48

The Sorting Hat

He expected to be put in Slytherin. He was raised in a house full of Slytherins, taught that it was the best house, the only house to be in. His father desired and expected him in there.

"You have the heart of a Gryffindor." Draco was startles by the words coming from the hat. "I see much courage there, if only you allowed it to grow."

"I don't think so." Draco countered, glaring up at the Sorting Hat on his head. "Just put me in Slytherin and be done with it."

"Feisty." The hat laughed. "Its no lie that you would fit in well in Slytherin, you would do great in that house, but I cannot allow you to make this choice, without first making sure you understand your choices."

"No choice." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Slytherin."

"I cannot sway you on this matter."

"No." Draco said. "I will go to Slytherin table, no matter what you decide."

"Well than." There was a pause as if the hat were trying to figure something out. "I guess there's no more arguing. I think Slytherin could use someone like you."

As the hat called out its choice, Draco smirked down at the crowd. Taking his place at Slytherin table, he'd keep up the lie that it was an easy decision for the hat. The choice of Gryffindor was a secret he would never tell.


	49. Cosy

49

Cosy

He'd never expected to enjoy having her in his arms. Never thought he'd look forward to burying his face in that mess she called hair. He'd never thought he'd have the pleasure of her falling asleep beside him. Yet he got to enjoy all of this.

They were on the couch, Hermione fast asleep against Draco's chest. She wore barely anything, just a matching blue bra and shorts that were a little on the tiny side. He wore a pair of red stripped boxers - and just one left sock. Running his fingers through her loose curls, he pulled out a forgotten Bobbie pin - she'd be finding them for days. As his fingers came free from her hair he caught sight of the wedding ring on his finger. It was still a sight to see as it only been on his finger a few hours.

That was when he remembered that this was in fact the first night of their honeymoon. And where were they, curled on their couch, suitcases packed but left in the corner.

Draco wasn't going to complain. Hermione was truly exhausted from all the excitement and if he were being honest, he was cosy laying with her in the little apartment they shared.


	50. Trick

50

Trick

Neville followed the footprints in the snow. He pulled his coat tighter over his body, glaring at the fact of his breath freezing in the air. He didn't like the cold. He didn't like it at all. Which was in complete contrast to the male he was looking for. Draco could spend hours in the snow. Neville never understood how he could do so.

That was when he spotted him, standing in front of a large tree, the branches weighted down with snow. Smiling, he moved towards him.

"You said you wanted to talk" Neville wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"I remember saying that." There was a hint of mischief in Draco's grin. It was a smile Neville knew all too well. It was one he loved - just not when directed towards him.

"What are you-" Neville didn't get to finish before the snow overhead fell around his shoulders. He let out of yelp of fright at the cold. Draco's chuckling was light in the air. "That was a total set up."

"Sorry," the Slytherin said.

Neville couldn't help but grin as he brushed the snow from his shoulder. "No you're not."

"You're right." Draco stepped forward, taking Neville's hand. "I enjoyed that."

"Oh really." Neville's eyebrow rose. He leaned forward, his lips inches from his boyfriend's. "You are adorable."

"No." Draco shook his head as he leaned ever closer. "Not adorable. Handsome. Charming. Generous. Yes. Adorable, no."

He was able to kiss Neville when a face full of snow sent him back a few feet. Draco whipped the snow from his face. With a smile on his lips he spoke, "that was a dirt trick."

"Maybe it was." Neville shrugged, grabbing a handful of snow, and forming it into a ball between his gloves hands. "Maybe it wasn't."

"You'll pay for that one." Draco began to form his own snowball.

Neville chuckled. "Alright. Loser has to give the other a backrub."

The snowballs flew back and forth for hours.


	51. Flying

51

Flying

If there was one thing Sirius loved more than anything, it was flying. It was freeing, invigorating, priceless. There was nothing like it. He would live on a broom if he were given the chance. No matter the weather. Including today's light downpour. Sirius shot through the droplets with ease, smirking as he remained dry.

"Come on in you idiot!" Remus's voice came from the ground. Sirius flew in circles, high above his head. "You'll catch your death up there."

Sirius looked down at the sandy blonde. He lowered himself to the ground. Jogging to counter his prior flight speed, Sirius collided with Remus, wrapping him in his arm as they spun. He laughed as he planted a kiss on the other boys lips.

"What was that for?" Remus asked as they broke apart.

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing. Just thought I'd do it."

"Someone's in a good mood." Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius's waist as the two made their way from the quidditch pitch.

"Flying does that to one." Sirius tossed the school broom into the pile with the others. He laughed, the rain picking up as they made their way into the castle.

So okay, maybe Sirius didn't love flying more than anything. There was Remus. Remus he would always loved more.


	52. Golden

52

Golden

When he was born, there was already hair on his head. Narcissa remembered it clearly. She'd held her son just after his birth, and already shiny grey eyes had blinked at her, a slight tossle of golden blonde locks spouting from his head.

He was beautiful. The most beautiful baby she had ever seen. She knew all mothers said that about their child, but Narcissa knew herself to be true.

He was fair of skin, shiny of eyes. His hair was like a golden halo on the crown of his head. He smiled at her, yawning like he was already tired of the world.

Her was her angel. Her silver lining. Her golden light in a bleak world. The little baby, Draco they would call him, with his wide eyes and wispy hair, would be what Narcissa needed to bring life back into her world.


	53. Ice Cream

53

Ice Cream

There wasn't a thing that ice cream couldn't solve. And as Severus Snape had just learned, a hyperactive toddler was one of those things. Watching the blond boy dig into his chocolate chip sunday, he enjoyed the moment of peace which had fallen over his house. A sigh of relief was taken.

Snape rose from the table, and moved to put the container of ice cream back into his freezer. Before he closed the door fully, a crashing sound files the air. Turning slowly he frowned at the mess on his kitchen floor.

"Sorry Uncle Sev'rus." Draco spoke through the spoon in his mouth, eyeing the mess with a sad gleam to his eyes. He turned towards his Godfather, frowning still. "It spilled."

*As of right now I have the first 100 or so of these written. So yay for me. Doesn't really change much, just wanted to share my accomplishments.


	54. Friend

54

Friend

The first time Draco met Blaise Zabini, they had both just turned six and were very unsure of one another. Blaise had never met anyone his age outside his family, and the last time Draco had been introduced to another kid, he, Goyle that was, had put worms all over him. And Pansy had put makeup on him.

Neither boy really had many friends, so it was no wonder how easily they took to one another. All it took was a quidditch rug, and the Tutshill Tornado action figures for Draco and Blaise to find their first real friend.


	55. Decoration

55

Decoration

Hermione loved decorating for Christmas. It was a holiday tradition she held dear to her heart. And since she hasn't been able to do anything last year, she was making sure to add extra flare this year.

"Bloody hell!" The exclamation, belonging to one Draco Malfoy, filled the air. Turning from the stockings, she surveyed the Heads Dorm. And the frowning Head Boy in the doorway. "What is this?"

She chuckled before turning back to her decorations. "Christmas decorating. Grab some lights and start working."

"Did a Christmas tree explode or what?." Had the two not formed a friendship over the last few months, she would have smacked him across his over grown - "It looks like Christmas threw up in her."

Never mind, Hermione was going to hang him from the tree.


	56. Dancing

56

Dancing

It was the first dance as bride and groom that did it for Narcissa. She had made it through the wedding without a single tear, but by time the dance came, she needed several tissues. She had never thought this day would come.

Her little boy, dancing across the floor with his wife. The two were smiling, laughing. He looked more happy than he had ever been, and Narcissa couldn't thank her daughter-in-law enough for what she had done for the boy.

Grabbing another tissue, Narcissa smiled as the newly weds shared a brief kiss on the dance floor.


	57. Soul

57

Soul

The soul was precious. They said it was the most important thing to a human. It was the core. The center. It was essential to life.

So when it was gone, where they still human? Could you even count the haunting carcasses in the lower cells of Azkaban as alive?

Draco wanted to believe so. He wanted to believe that wherever he father was, whatever he was going through, that the man was still a man. He'd never been close to his father, but, he hoped that even without that soul, that the man was still alright.


	58. Hello

58

"Hello"

"Hi!" Severus looked down at the small boy who had spoken. The boy smiled at him in a tooth filled grin. His blonde hair was pushed back, but it didn't want to stay. The bangs feel in front of his eyes. He remember Lucius mentioning a hair cut, but Narcissa wouldn't have it.

"I's Draco." The boy pointed to himself, and then to Severus. "You? Who you?"

Severus watched his godson with a healthy mix of bemusement and irritation. It seemed that he had to play this game every time he came over. The child was at the age where he was associating names and faces, and Narcissa encouraged Severus to amuse the boy. He sighed, not as heavily as he normally did. "I am Severus."

"Sev'rus!" Draco clapped his hands together. "I's Draco!"

"Yes, I know." Severus couldn't keep the corner of his lips completely turned down.

"Hi Sev'rus." Draco reached his hand out, as if expecting it to be shaken. It hovered there for a few moments. Severus watched the tiny fingers fiddling about. He doubted the boy knew what the action meant, he figured he'd watched his father do it and picked it up from there. That alone was a frightening idea.

Severus shock off the thought as he took the child's hand. "Hello Draco."

Draco giggled heavily. "Hi."


	59. Chess

59

Chess

Ron and Draco had never gotten along. The first time they met, 1987, Diagon Alley, had been enough to convince them of their dislike for the other.

As it was though, the winter of '98, the group settling into their eight year, they couldn't keep up the hatred. They'd gone through too much to keep up petty rivalry's. It was exhausting work.

Besides, they were the only two who could handle the other when it came to Wizards Chess. No one else could match them, and the two begrudgingly set on opposite sides of the chess board once a week, and battled it out.

It wasn't friendship, it was long from it, but it was no longer hatred for hatreds sake.


	60. Bitter

60

Bitter

Severus wasn't bitter. He was just plain angry and more so, he was remorseful.

Lily sat beside Potter, the two far closer than Severus would have ever thought they'd be. Potter said something, and Lily laughed. She leaned toward, nudging Black and poking Lupin. She melted into Potter and his merry band of idiots like she belonged with them.

But she didn't. She belonged with him. She was supposed to be by his side. Supposed to be his friend. She was meant to fall in love with him. And maybe she would have, had Severus not made the mistakes he had.

"Will you stop it." The voice drew Severus from his staring. He looked at Lucius Malfoy, the older Slytherin frowning at him. "Its her lose. Stop morning over this girl already."

"He's got a point." Bellatrix sneered from down the table. "She's just some Mudblood bitch. You could do better."

Severus didn't respond. He hated that word so much now. From Gryffindor table he could see Lily touch Potter's shoulder. The touch lasted a second longer than friendly.

No, Severus lied to himself, he wasn't bitter.


	61. Lazy Day

61

Lazy Day

After all the fighting and war, Neville appreciated the lazy days such as today. It was snowing outside, the fireplace was burning bright and warm. The returning students of his year moved about their common room just enjoying the peaceful Saturday night. In the corner Blaise and Seamus were once more head to head in a game of wizards chess. Hermione and those two boys of hers were laying about on the couch, an unexpected addition being Daphne Greengrass, who was braiding Hermione's hair, and Theo Not, who was debating the finer points of last night's Quidditch game with Harry and Ron. All around, the old hatred and borders between houses was dropped. Every milled about, just enjoying the night.

But no one was enjoying this lazy moment more than Neville. He ran a finger through the pale blonde hair of the boy leaning against him. Neville smiled as a soft snore ran through Draco, the textbook he'd been reading slipping onto the floor. He smiled, drawing his boyfriend in closer. Draco readjusted in his sleep. The fire crackled, and Neville stifled a yawn, smiling down at the lean teen, with his head Nuzzled against his shoulder.

Oh yes, Neville loved the lazy days.


	62. Truth

62

Truth

Scorpius Malfoy knew he liked boys the moment he laid eyes on Albus Potter. There was no denying it. Even at eleven, Scorpius knew what he liked and he knew what he wanted. And for years, what he wanted more than anything was to just tell Albus, his best friend since first year, the truth.

He never expected his affections to be reciprocated though. After all, this was Albus, the boy who could have anyone he wanted. The Ravenclaw who broke more hearts than anyone could count.

And he was Scorpius Malfoy, the nerdy one who blushed so much that everyone thought he was lying about his last name. He didn't stand a chance when it came to Albus' affection.

If only he knew the truth though - that he had stolen Albus' heart, just as he had stolen his.


	63. First Home

63

First Home

Their first home had a leaky facet and a neighbor who liked to mow his lawn every other Saturday, six am sharp, and played his Christian gospel every Sunday morning as he got ready for church. The bigger problem, was a family of snakes who had taken claim to the little patch of garden.

"I have removed the snakes!" James called out.

"My brave warrior." She joked, holding out a glass of lemonade.

"Have to protect the princess." James kisses her lips, and took the glass. "But seriously, those bugger's were nasty. Didn't want to leave."

"Where'd you put them?"

"Over the fence." James shrugged, sucking on his straw. "Jenkins can deal with them."

Lily was about to scold him with a hiss greeted their ears. Glancing down, they watched a rather large garden snake come through a hole in the fence. It was followed by a second and a third, all heading for the garden.

"Oh well." Lily shrugged. "Garden snakes will keep the mice away."


	64. Room of Requirements

64

Room of Requirement

When you think about your first kiss with someone, you expect it to be this grand thing. Fireworks and a marching band, and the whole deal. Their first kiss, was in a room that was never meant to exist, and in the height of war.

One was bruised and bleeding, seeking safety in the room as he now had nowhere else to go. The other had ran the whole way there, shoving aside the pain of an old leg injury. And as such they had found comfort in one another's arms.

Neville had sat while Draco dealt with the bleeding wound on his forehead. He'd listened to the Slytherin filling him in on what had happened after what he referred to as the "act of Gryffindor stupidity". He was relieved to hear that his fellow DA had slipped from the Carrow's grasp.

That was when he did it. He reached out, grabbing Draco by the collar and pulling his lips to his. Life was too short to waste after all. They were in war, and the walls of the school weren't sheltering them from it. He wasn't going to sit on his hands as the man he had come to care for - the man who was willingly putting himself in grave danger to slip them Death Eater secrets - slipped away from him.

Draco didn't pull away, but instead pushed back against him. Their lips moved together, the Room of Requirement silent as they shared their moment.

They broke for air, Neville trying to keep ahold of Draco's lower lip. Once apart, a chuckle ran through the Slytherin. He leveled shinning grey eyes into him. "Honestly Longbottom, you can't wait for me to patch you up first? I'd be disappointed if you passed out from blood loss in the middle of the moment."

Neville laughed in response. "So, are you saying you want more."

"I'm not saying I don't." Draco smirked. He grabbed a roll of bandages and set to work on a nasty cut on Neville's cheek. "But I'd rather you not bleed to death on me in the process."


	65. Close

65

Close

"You have three seconds to give me it back!"

She really wanted to finish her book. In the short list of things she desired, reading the rest of that book was near the top of it. She was so close to finishing. So close! And the book was no longer in her reach.

"Open up Malfoy!" Hermione continued to bang on the bathroom door. "Give me back my book."

"No," was his response. There was the sound of pages flipping and water running.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione growled. "I swear if you don't give me back that book-"

"After my bath!" Draco called back.

"Please." Hermione wasn't above begging. "I'm close to finishing, you can read after me."

There was silence before Draco called back, "no"!


	66. Teddy Bear

66

Teddy Bear

There had been a teddy bear in the collection of baby toys Draco had been given. He later named it Potions. It was nothing special, rather plain when next to the other things. But it was his favorite. The bear was as big as his head, and a bright shade of blue, his favorite color. There was a button nose, and two shiny eyes he could see himself in. The bear wore just a thin black jacket.

Draco loved the bear, not because there was anything grand about it, but because he knew who had given it to him. He carried it with him everywhere he went, something that annoyed his father a great deal. But Draco didn't care.

Every time he heard the Floo, followed by his godfather's deep voice, young Draco would grab the gift, and run to find the man. Severus would always hug him, kiss his forehead, and Draco would hold the bear tight as he hugged back.


	67. Bored

67

Bored

In the list of thing he'd expected to deal with during this Horcrux hunt, boredom was not one of them. Sure, it was a real improvement from ducking hexes and getting splinched, but it wasn't much of an improvement in Ron's opinion. They were right next to each other on the list of things that sucked. That and hunger.

But being bored was the main problem at hand. They had gotten the locket, and now it seemed like they were just sitting on their hands. They made camp for the night, picked up in the morning, always heading somewhere but unsure where that was exactly. No one really talked while they walked, and it was like all they ever did was walk.

At night it was worst. Ron still couldn't move his elbow, he felt so useless. All he could do was lie on his mat, listening to the radio name off the dead. It was tiring. It was exhausting.

He glanced over at Harry and Hermione, both droopy eyed and trying to read. He turned back in his spot on the bed. He yawned. The radio read off a list of names, and thankfully he knew none if them.


	68. Smile

68

Smile

There was one thing that Hermione did that won Narcissa over. It was that she brought life back to Draco. It had been years since she'd seen her son smile as such, so whenever he came home one day, a wide grin on his face, Narcissa vowed that whoever the cause, she owed them greatly.

He told her awhile later that he was dating Hermione Granger, had been for about a month now. Narcissa wasn't so sure of the relationship at first. Not because of the girls blood status, no that mattered nothing to her, but because the two of them were just so different from one another.

When she got to know Hermione though, Narcissa couldn't find fault. She was intelligent, resourceful, independent, and absolutely gorgeous on both the inside and out. Her and Draco fit together perfectly.

But the winning point, was that she was Draco's smile. He lit up at the thought of her, and he seemed to shine when with her. They both did. Narcissa wasn't sure if it would work in the end, but for as long as they were together, they would have her support.


	69. Passion

69

Passion

He had never been very good at much growing up. He could never be what his parents wanted. He could never fill their desires and plans for him. He was clumsy, forgetful, over energetic, and didn't understand half of what his father told him.

But he could do potions. He could do potions like no ones business. At ten, he was brewing to the level of O.W.L students. And he loved it. Draco loved mixing things, finding out what each of them did, and what they all did as a whole. He loved knowing that he was responsible for these creations. He loved knowing that he could do something right for a change.

So he was so thrilled to know that Hogwarts was coming in a few month, and that he'd have to Potions Room to play in. He'd found his passion, and he couldn't wait to broaden his reaches.


	70. Clouds

70

Clouds

"That one looks like a bunny." Fred pointed to the sky, his finger tracing the outline of a cloud.

"I don't know." Hermione moved his hand to get a better look. "I think its a cat."

Fred rolled over to look at the brunette beside him. "A cat? No way Mione, that's a bunny. Trust me."

"No." Hermione smirked as she looked at him. "That's a cat. Trust me in this."

Fred chuckled, running a finger through her loose hair. "You may be smart, but in this case, you're wrong. Its a rabbit."

Hermione grinned, scooting closer to him. "A cat."

"Come on you two!" Fred and Hermione looked from where they lay on the hill, to the man who had spoken. George was waving them over to where the rest of the family was setting up the picnic. "Mum wants you over here. Stop snogging and come help."

Fred and Hermione chuckled as they rose. Dusting off the grass on their clothes, they walked hand in hand, still debating the shape of the clouds.


	71. Guest

71

Guest

The first time Draco visited Neville's childhood home was also the day he meet Grandmother Longbottom. She was a short lady, wide around the waist. Her hair was a deep grey, and pulled back in a neat and tight bun. Her attire looked like she'd fallen into a pile of clothes and slide of whatever she could grab, this being a blue blouse and black skirt under her floral pink housecoat. She glared at Draco, who had only knocked twice before the door had swung open to reveal this woman.

"Are you Neville's friend?" She gave him a scrutinizing frown.

Draco gulped. The elder was a great deal shorter than him, but quite frightening. "Yes ma'am."

She frowned tighter. "Are you his boyfriend?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Her frown slipped away. She opened the door further, welcoming him into the home. Draco stepped in, weary of the woman still. He could hear Neville coming down the stairs.

"You're a guest in my house," Grandmother Longbottom spoke from behind him. "I suggest you behave."

Draco nodded. "Yes, ma'am."


	72. Temptation

72

Temptation

It was like they were testing him. Draco knew what they were doing. They'd put all that good looking food out on the table, and told him not to touch any of it. They were tempting him.

The seven year old straightened his stiff dress robes, and eyed the platter of cakes. He was not supposed to touch any of it, it was for the guests after all. Merlin knew his mother had told him this enough times. But the temptations were too great. He could smell the sweetness. He needed to get to that table.

That was when he saw her. Pansy stood on the opposite side of the room, tugging at the pig tails her mother had forced her into. There was a frown on her lips, and Draco was positive she was snarling.

Their eyes connected. Draco nodded towards the table, before turning back to Pansy. The girl smirked wickedly, the temptation for trouble was too much for her. Just as his temptation for sweets was too much for Draco to ignore.


End file.
